familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Myra Monkhouse
Myra Boutros Boutros Monkhouse, 'portrayed by [[Michelle Thomas|'Michelle Thomas]]. is a recurring character in seasons 4 and 5 and was promoted to a main character role in Season 6. Background Myra was introduced during the show's fourth season as a potential love interest for Steve Urkel. At the time, the object of Steve’s affections, Laura Winslow, was dating Ted Curran (Patrick J. Dancy). Much to Ted’s dismay, Urkel was constantly putting himself between them — going as far as wearing a disguise — so that he could “chaperone their dates. Laura thought that they needed to find another girl to take Urkel’s mind off Laura, but admittedly couldn’t think of one who would “give him the time of day.” Ted realized that his cousin Myra likes brainy guys, and suggested that they set her up with Steve in an attempt to get him out of the way. Steve reluctantly accepted what he assumed would be a dull blind date, but was pleasantly surprised when he found out that Myra was as intelligent as she was beautiful. Like Steve, Carl also occasionally lost his patience with her and frequently yelled at her as well. Relationships As their relationship progresses, Myra becomes obsessed with Urkel (so obsessed that she literally has pictures of him all over her bedroom, similar to Urkel with Laura in the earlier seasons), and develops a rivalry with Laura. Often, Myra would be very jealous of Laura, and accuse her (inaccurately) of scheming to take her "Stevie-kins" away from her. Laura, however, thought of the accusations as annoying, and tried—not always successfully—to ignore them. As for Steve, he became very repulsed by Myra's jealous and possessive nature, which were both explored in seasons 5 and 9. He has tried not always successfully to get her to leave him alone, strongly implying that Steve has finally realized what it’s like to be in Laura's shoes. During their relationship, Myra often demanded full loyalty from Urkel; in turn, he tried to stay true to Myra, despite his still often overwhelming feelings for Laura. She also became upset when Urkel turned himself into Stefan Urquelle via a "transformation chamber" (in his bid to win Laura's heart). She felt he was a joke, and liked Steve just the way he was. At one point, she tampers with the transformation chamber, thinking Stefan will use it to return to Steve and realizes her mistake when she learns Carl Winslow was in there to fix his poor eyesight (and make himself more suave around his wife Harriette), turning him into an "Urkel-clone" known as Carl Urkel. Despite her faults, Myra tried very hard to please Urkel and others, including the Winslows. By the last season, with Laura finally realizing that she has feelings for Steve Urkel, it caused both him and Myra to grow apart. In Season 9's Breaking Up Is Hard To Do, he learned that she hated his makeover and demanded that he return to the "sexy" nerd she loved so much, suspenders and all. When Steve refused, Myra broke up with him first and it later turned out to be a plan to get him to renounce his love for Laura. When that failed, she resorts to not only suing Steve, but also stalking and spying on him with illegal surveillance gear and going so far as to install a special device in Urkel's eyeglasses that allows her to track his every move. She recruited Stefan to help her stop Steve and Laura's first date as a couple. Though initially successful, Myra realizes that she still wanted to date him and vowed never to rest until he dumps Laura and takes her back. Urkel eventually finds out and is very angry with her for violating his privacy. He demands that she gets over him and leave him alone because he will never take her back. Myra refuses to get over her boyfriend and dresses up like Laura and went as far as getting her arrested for stealing her watch when in reality Myra gave her that watch as a present. However, Urkel was able to drop the charges against his girlfriend when he exposed Myra for stalking him with illegal surveillance gear. The police confiscated everything and pursued criminal charges against her. When Myra learned about Laura's engagement to Steve, she makes one last attempt to win Steve’s heart when (after learning Urkel's life is endangered during a space-walk) by posing as his fiancé during a news broadcast, which fails to win him back. It's implied that Myra went to jail for her crime for stalking Steve with illegal surveillance gear. Cancelled the sitcom Season 10 If the show had continued in its final season, it would have been revealed that Myra has continued to be obsessed with Steve and attempts to stop his wedding even with Stefan trying to stop her from ruining his big day. While hanging out with Myrtle, she would eventually found love again with the Urkels’s cousin from Detroit, Cornelius Eugene Urkel (OGD), who accepted her the way she is and helps her move on with her life. Myra would also accompany him during a tour across America to teens in similar positions and his reforming could show them that they could make it in this world. Before leaving, Myra and Cornelius would‘ve witness the birth of Stephanie Laurine Urkel, Steve and Laura's daughter. Maia Campbell would’ve been brought in to replace Michelle Thomas as Myra for the last 11 episodes of the 10th Season as Michelle Thomas was diagnosed with stomach cancer in August 1997 and died in December 1998 (five months after the end of season nine). Gallery 138506838.jpg 137437621.jpg 137437589.jpg 137437575.jpg 137437214.jpg 137437217.jpg 137437253.jpg 137437345.jpg 56566-michelle-thomas.jpg af05bb911d542a24cdb4d322f08bbcba.jpg tumblr_m5hatjS7IX1r3tb47o1_400.jpg tv_myrastev2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Laura's enemies Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Steve's enemies Category:Deceased Characters